Halo:The Fatal Deception
by deathman1000
Summary: Spartan Gavin 717 has no memory of his past up until he got his spartan augmentations, but on the strange planet of Egypt III will he find the answers he so desperately searches for.
1. Prolouge

**_Halo: The fatal deception_**

_Prologue:_ _The end_

Time date stamp April 20 2545 Military calendar. Beta Coradis system. Egypt **III.**

Darkness. Darkness is all he had of his memories, all he had of his life. It was ONI they took his life away from him, he knew that now. But he couldn't dwell on it, he was a spartan and he had to defend this planet. The spartan picked up his Br55 and leaped over the lip of the crater he was ducking down in. He raised the gun's scope to his visor and quickly head shotted 6 grunts in quick succession. He released the clip and shoved another into the guns handle with a click. He searched for a target but none was to be seen, "Where are the elites?" he said. Suddenly out of nowhere his suits temperature alarms started blaring and his motion sensors were off the charts. "Damnit I was flanked!" he cursed. He sprinted away from the attacking elites who he realized now were wearing active camouflage. Firing over his shoulder he leaped over a wall and kept going. His radio crackled "Lieutenant Peterson of Charlie base to Sierra 717, we are being overrun do you read?" Spartan 717 opened his com to reply,"Sir this is Gavin 717 I am en route to your position. Hold tight sir we'll be there soon, I'm sending black team to your 't worry sir we won't let you down." He closed his com and sighed. "?" He said into his suits internal com,"Yes master chief," came the reply. His AI Menenema a name chosen for its uniqueness, responded on his helmet speakers. "Contact Black team and tell them to meet me at the compound also radio blue team and tell them to proceed with their objectives."the spartan instructed his AI."Yes sir and if they wish to know what to do after?"the AI quizzed, "Well I guess we will get to that later."

Message from the author : I know its short, but I just want to test it out as its one of my pet projects when I get five reviews I will upload the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 Conciousness

_Chapter 1_

_Conciousness_

**Time date stamp, March 11th 2525 Epsilon Eridani system, Planet Reach, Castle base medical ward**

Strange images flashed through his mind, images of buildings, places and people that he couldn't remember. Where was he, his veins felt as if someone had poured napalm inside them, and every bone in his body ached. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a blinding light, his name what was his name? .....Gavin that was it, he looked at the end of his bed where there sat combat fatigues and a black dress suit, the combat fatigues had his name stenciled on it and a number, 717, what was that about? His thoughts were brought to an ubrupt end by the opening of his room's door. A tall man with close shorn hair, with a gray band at his temples entered along with a woman in her mid thirties. "Do you remember where you are?" the woman asked, Gavin shook his head, "Do you remember who **we** are?" she asked. Again Gavin shook his head. "Do you at least remember your own name?" she asked looking slightly frustrated, "Of course, its Gavin right?" the confused teenager replied. "Thats great you can remember, my name is Halsey, and this is chief petty officer is your Commanding officer," Dr Halsey told him,"do you remember him at all?"

"No, what is going on? Why does my whole body feel as if its been ripped apart and put back together with napalm for blood and hot iron rods for bones?" Gavin asked gritting his teeth against the pain."Ah I see, you are still recovering," Dr. Halsey said her eyes sympathetic but hard at the same time. Gavin looked at Mendez who just looked straight faced showing no emotion.

"You haven't answered my question, whats happened to me and what do you mean _Recovering_? Recovering from what?" Gavin asked, he was almost shouting now, he had never met these people before now, what did they want for him, and why didn't they make the pain stop?.

Mendez bristled when Gavin raised his voice, "Amnesia or not I will not be spoken to that way and neither shall Doctor Halsey is that clear?" Gavin stared blankly at him,"I said IS THAT CLEAR?" Mendez barked, Gavin jumped slightly wincing at the new pain this brought him as his limbs moved, "Yes s....sir," he stuttered.

"But why am I here, please just tell me." Gavin asked pleading with Dr. Halsey with his eyes.

"Well thats simple, I'm guessing you checked your clothes seeing as they were thrown roughly back down on the floor over there," she pointed at the corner where Gavin had thrown the fatigues,"Well your name is on them obviously, but the number may have had you confused."

Halsey said,"Yes what is it for?"Gavin asked. "Simple, its your serial number. You are a second class spartan, I guess I should say, welcome to spartan group Beta, Petty officer Gavin 717." she reached out her hand to shake and Mendez simply stood straight. Gavin took the hand mystified then realised he had to salute. He stood up off the pain ignoring the pain, and raised his hand to his head, it got about halfway when he said in a voice like a whisper, "I.....I'm a spartan" and he fainted.

End of chapter one sorry for the long time between the prolouge and the chapter I had stuff to do. Review please and tell me what you think. Deathman1000


End file.
